


A Pooka's Love

by Artiegamer13



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of OC's, M/M, Mamma Nature is scary, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Guardians decide to celebrate an honorary birthday for their newest member during their annual Christmas party for the spirits of the world, they begin a chain reaction of new experiences, love, redemption, new friends, and old enemies. All of this centering around Jack, and the other wombs of winter.</p>
<p>   OKAY! So, new User name, New outlook, and the new version of A Pooka's Love! This is an extensive rewrite of my series of the same name. You don't have to read any of the previous fics in the series to read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Longing for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672664) by [Artiegamer13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13). 



> OKAY! So, new User name, New outlook, and the new version of A Pooka's Love! This is an extensive rewrite of my series of the same name. You don't have to read any of the previous fics in the series to read this one.

      Bunny was the first to notice, which was a bit of a surprise to be honest. Jack had thought that it would be North, or maybe Tooth no take notice of it first. The following reaction from the pooka was equally surprising. They had been in the middle of their December guardian meeting, which consisted mostly of Bunny and North arguing the Importance of their respective holidays. Jack hadn't really being paying attention to the conversation, choosing to focus more on making frost patterns of the other guardians on the window he had been perched under. He was startled out of his trance quite violently when the loud bang of a fist on wood sounded. Jack quickly turned to find Bunny staring at him with a slack jaw, his clenched fist resting on the table. North looked rather surprised as well, only he was staring directly at Aster. Tooth and Sandy were doing the same, only with strange smiles on their faces.

      "Um, did I miss something?" Jack asked awkwardly, beginning to retreat into his shell. Bunny did strange things to his stomach in general, the fact that the pooka was staring at him in some sort of awe had Jack's butterflies in a frenzy. Before the sprite could blink, bunny was directly in front of him, a large digit pointing at Jack's nose. The action caused Jack to quickly jerk his head backwards, which caused it bang against the window.

      "Why 'ave we never celebrated yers?" Aster asked quickly, obviously a little annoyed that he had to ask the question in the first place. The only thing he got in response was a pleading look directed at Tooth.

      "Any clue what the crazy rabbit is on about now?" The sprite asked with a voice slightly higher than it probably should have been. Tooth snorted into her hand as North took the opportunity to answer for her.

      "Were talking of holidays, I argued that only holiday more important than Christmas is Birthday. Suddenly Bunny stops and..." North makes a vague gesture to Jack current position against the window currently in the process of being frozen solid.

      "Birthdays?" Jack asked in a questioning tone.

      "Yeah, birthdays." Bunny continued, "You've been a Guardian fer more than four years now. Why haven't we celebrated yers?" The pooka's eyes narrowed as he stared intently at the young sprite.

      "We've never celebrated yours, or Sandy's either." Jack replied quickly, almost as if he'd planed out the excuse before hand.

      "That's because neither o' us remembers ours. We don't really fancy our own birthdays anyways." Bunny bit back. Behind him, Sandy shrugged, nodding an affirmative at the statement. Jack stopped, a contemplative look on his face. His voice went quiet for a moment as he replied.

      "I guess that's my reason too. The part about not remembering, I've always wondered what it would be like. I remember some things, like when my Mother would bake a muffin for me, and my Father would always carve me something for it. I just don't remember when it is." His eyes became downcast as Jack recalled his fractured memories. Bunny's eyes had become soft, but he refrained from saying anything. Fearing that he would hurt the sprite with the wrong statement, Bunny stepped away slowly.

      "What about when you became a spirit? Some spirits celebrate that as their true birthday. For most it already is, but for others, it's the day they became more than mortal." Tooth asked, a bright, motherly smile adorning her face. Jack took a deep breath before looking up.

      "Well, I don't really have an exact date. I know it was mid winter, but for the first few weeks I just occupied myself with figuring out my powers, and trying to get someone to see me. Looking back, I think it was sometime in December, but I just don't know for sure." Jack found himself being startled yet again as he finished when North's hand slammed down onto the table. The large man let out an infectious laugh and beamed at the young sprite. "North, I'm not sure I like that look." Jack said slowly, putting his hands out in front of him to try and fight off any bear hugs the large man was known for if the need arise.

      "I am thinking you vill like this idea. Day you became spirit is in December, Ve should celebrate this year. Ve could make Christmas party, Jack's Birthday Party! Vill be great fun, Ve invite all of spirit vorld!" North began rambling, making wild gesture with his hands. Tooth soon jumped onto the bandwagon with her own ideas for the party. Sandy was soon to follow, volunteering to draw up a guest list. Bunny seemed hesitant, and glanced back at Jack.

      "You alright wit' this?" The pooka asked, jerking a thumb in the direction of the exited trio. Jack settled on a shy smile and nodding his head in the place of a verbal answer. No sooner had he done so, Bunny pulled a very North-like grin. "Then I guess I'll be doin' a little extra bakin' this year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first chapter is up! I hope you guys like it! :3


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins, and spirits from all over attend the great celebration.

      The turnout had been absolutely astounding. Almost every person on the list had ended up bringing a plus one, some had even brought humans that seemed to possess odd abilities. The entire area that surrounded the globe had been decorated with gorgeous decorations that made the entire place just feel like winter. Sparkling white garlands adorned every surface, white pale blue and green lights twinkled everywhere you turned. On the main floor, directly below the globe, was a massive tree, decorated with white and crimson lights and garlands. It was a striking difference from the rest of the decorations, along with the insane amounts of mistletoe that hung in every archway and entrance. Four long tables of food could also be found on the main level. One dedicated to standard finger foods, one for traditional holiday foods, one solely for sweets, and one holding every kind of drink known to man or spirit.

      Jack walked among the droves of laughing spirits, clinging to his staff like a life line. Jack had never attended one of North's parties before. At first it had been pretty fun, but after a while the large crowd had started to overwhelm the poor sprite. Jack was constantly avoiding a drunken Kitsune that seemed to materialize every time he neared one of the countless springs of mistletoe. Spirits he'd never met would constantly scooch up to him and try to start any sort of conversation they could. The other guardians seemed to be busy every time he managed to get near them. North was too drunk to properly do anything but make terrible jokes and curse in multiple languages. Tooth seemed to be far too preoccupied with trying to convince people to try her sugar free alternatives to cookies and fruit cake. Sandy spent the night entertaining the younger spirits and halflings.

      Bunny, on the other hand, had spent most of the party near punch bowl. The pooka nursed a cup of punch while he munched on a stalk of celery smothered in peanut butter. He seemed to be avoiding people as well as Jack wished he could himself. Anyone who tried to come close to Bunny received a withering glare before backing away. Gathering his courage, Jack began carefully weaving his way toward the pooka. He'd made considerable progress when someone bumped into him roughly. The young sprite barely had time to think before a loud, slightly nasally voice, was shouting in his ear.

      "Watch where you're going you useless ice block!" Before Jack could look at who'd screamed at him, he was met with glaring pain on the back of his head. Whoever it was had just hit him, hard enough to draw reluctant tear from his eyes. The winter sprite vaguely heard a gasp run through the spirits surrounding him before peeking up at his attacker. It was a large, muscular, groundhog, who stood a good five inches taller than Jack. The spirit's beady eyes glared daggers at Jack. The groundhog raised his fist to strike again before it was caught by a familiar paw.

      "What, exactly, do you think you're doin'?" Bunny asked, a very dangerous edge to his voice. The groundhog's head quickly whipped around as he began to stutter. A few of the spirits near by had to stifle their laughter. "Do you even know who you were just about tah job?" The pooka asked, growling lowly. The other guardians had already made their way towards the commotion, and had begun preparing for a fight. The groundhog replied with a high pitched squeak and a shake of his head. "That would be Jack Frost," Bunny snarled, "The one who we happen tah be celebratin' tonight." The groundhog gave one last squeak before jerking his paw from Bunny's grip and making a break for it. North, Tooth, and Sandy quickly ran after him through the quickly parting crowd.

      Jack didn't stick around to watch. After being humiliated like that, Jack quickly picked himself up and launched into the air. The winter sprite thought he heard Bunny calling after him, but he didn't think to stop. Jack didn't stop until he was perched on the edge of an empty balcony. The wind responded instantly to his distress, curling around the winter sprite in a comforting manner. Jack curled in on himself as his hope began to diminish.

      "Jack, you alright mate?" a warm paw rested on Jack's back. The sprite sniffled, trying to hide his tears. When he felt Bunny's paw rubbing his shoulder, his hope flared briefly. Bunny's paw stopped it's movements as he gave a shuddering breath. "Jack, what was that?" Bunny asked quietly. Jack instantly hid his face, frosty blush working it's way down his neck. He knew what would happen next, Bunny would never talk to him again. Jack felt his hope steadily dying. "No no no, Snowflake. Don' let that hope die." the pooka gently cooed, pulling the snow sprite into a warm embrace. Jack could feel the pooka shudder from the cold, but Bunny didn't let his go. Instead, the pooka pulled him closer. Jack's blazed brighter than it ever had. Bunny held Jack closer to his chest, and began to run his claws through the sprite's hair.

      "Bunny?" Jack mumbled through the warm fur surrounding him.

      "It's Aster. I want you to call me Aster." Bunny all but whispered. "Yer hope, it's beautiful. Thank you." Jack looked up with wide eyes, unable to respond. Before he could think of a response, Asters lips had crashed into his. It was a bit awkward at first, but it soon deepened as Aster moved his paw to gently caress Jack's cheek. The pooka pulled away, tilting Jack's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Never let that hope die."

      Jack wrapped his arms around Asters neck, snuggling into the ruff of the pooka's neck. As Aster chinned the crown of Jack's head, the sprite let his hope flourish.

                                             ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      "I knew it, I called it! North, you owe me a phoenix feather!" Tooth shouted as she zoomed around the room excitedly. North sat quietly in the corner of the room, babbling something that sounded scarily similar to wedding plans. Sandy floated in the center of the room, giving Jack a smug grin. After their initial reactions died down, the gang decided it was best to call it a night. North still having to make his deliveries the next day, while Tooth and Sandy needed to get back to work. When all three had left the room, Aster snaked an arm around Jack's waist and pulled the sprite into his side.

      "Alright Snowflake, you want me tah drop ya at home?" Aster asked, a loud smile gracing his muzzle. Jack gripped his staff tightly, flicking his eyes towards the floor.

      "No, it's fine. I can get back to the lake on my own." Jack mumbled quickly, frosty blush making a reappearance. The tone of the sprite's voice instantly struck a cord with Aster.

      "That's where you've been stayin' this whole time, isn't it?" When Jack didn't answer, Aster pulled him closer with both arms. "Then I guess you'll be stayin' the night in the warren. If that's alright with you." Jack gave a shy nod, and that was all the pooka needed. In the next moment, the winter sprite was being held securely by Aster as the fell through one of his rabbit holes. The warren, still in it's eternal spring, was bathed in the ethereal light of a fake moon. Aster gently led Jack to a beautiful home built into the farthest wall of the warren. They had to pass through a large archway of stone into a yard of flourishing flowers and weeping cherry trees. The house was made from the same stone as the wall it was built in. Large, stained glass windows could be found in every frame, and the door was a beautiful dark blue hue. Though it didn't look like it had been painted, it was obvious that it had been hand carved with remarkable skill.

      After leading him inside, Aster led the sprite into a large, round, room adorned with more hand carved furniture. A large bookshelf, a wardrobe, and a very short nightstand all made from the same wood as all of the doors seemed to be. Instead of a bed, in the center of the room lay a soft looking nest made from blankets and sheets of varying sizes. A mountain of pillows at one end was the only sign of where the head of the 'bed' was. Around the room grew brightly glowing flowers that creeped along walls strategically.

      Aster led jack to the nest, quickly settling them both down and pulling the sprite to his chest. The pooka wrapped Jack in one of the various sheets before pulling a vibrantly colored afghan over them both. Jack let himself relax into Aster's embrace. Snuggling into Aster's warm chest before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, really long chapter. Alright, let me know if you guys liked it! I'm starting a new job soon, but I'll try to post as often as I can.


	3. Panic in the Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well with the new couple, until jack begins to remember things he'd rather forget.

      The months following the Christmas party had been hectic, with Aster scrambling to finish the Easter preparations in time. When Jack first offered to help Aster had refused, going on about how he was the buck his doe shouldn't have to do his job. That had earned him a swift whack to the head via Jack's staff and two days of the silent treatment. The second time, Jack just began to paint the eggs in vibrant swirling patterns that held an odd ethereal beauty to them. Aster began to argue, until he saw the workmanship of the eggs. The pooka quickly hid his complaints, along with a few of the more striking eggs for his own private stash.

      After Jack began assisting with the egglets, Aster quickly asked him to test a few of the newer chocolates for that year. Soon, jack could be found throughout the warren, happily herding unpainted egglets toward the Die River for their sparkling designs. Jack and Aster began growing closer as they worked. Aster marveled at Jack's painting skills while Jack was in constant bliss from the delectable chocolates Aster would make for him. They soon found the perfect place to sit and talk while they worked. It was a small cliff overlooking the Die River, with a remarkable view of the egg fields. A large willow tree grew near the edge, with a few of the branches dangling their waving tendrils over the edge. After a few weeks, colored bottles, wind chimes, and various homemade feeders would find their way tied to the branches. Turning the once quiet hilltop into an oasis of sound and color, with the constant company of humming birds and butterflies eager for the nectar hidden in the feeders.

      The spot they'd made quickly became a new favorite for Aster. Not only was it a perfect place for inspiring his art, but he had made it so with the help of his new mate. It was all too soon when Easter finally rolled around. The eggs were painted, with quite a few of Jack's additions among the crowd. New and remarkable chocolates were ready for the children of the world. Aster was sure that this year would be a remarkably successful Easter. As the pooka rose to leave, he looked over at Jack to find the frost spirit fast asleep, lightly clutching a half painted egg. Aster chuckled lightly, taking the egg from Jack's grasp and tucking it into his bandolier. He quickly opened a tunnel and from it drew a warm blanket to cover the sprite with and a small pillow to rest his head on. After tucking Jack in, Aster hopped down the tunnel to begin his rounds.

           ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      Jack lay in the comfortable warmth of the warren, but not as soundly as he had when Aster had left. Now, he wore a face of discomfort, tossing and turning restlessly as he slept. Small, scared musings escaped his lips as he slept.

      "No don't... Please... See me... Please... So cold..." The frost sprite mumbled as a single frozen tear crept down his cheek. Hours later, Jack was still trapped in his restless sleep when Aster returned. The first thing Aster noticed, was Jack shivering. Immediately, the pooka was put on edge as he quickly bounded over to his mate. The pooka ran his claws through Jack's normally soft hair, only to find frost had stiffened it into frozen needles. Aster's claws made quick work of the frost before he pulled the smaller male onto his lap, not caring if the sprite woke. At this point, waking him would be far better than allowing this nightmare to continue it's hold Jack. Soon Aster could feel Jack gripping the fur of his chest as he pulled himself closer to the pooka's warmth. Soon, muffled sobs began emanating from the poor sprite.

      "Shh, It's alright. I got ya Snowflake." Aster cooed gently. Jack held tighter to the pooka, as if Aster would fade away. Aster gently rubbed up and down the sprite's back to try and calm him. "Do ya want to talk about it?" the pooka asked quietly, trying desperately not to show his distress. Slowly, Jack peeked up from Aster's chest ruff with tear filled eyes. The sprite sat up slowly, swallowed, and gave a shaky nod. It took him a few minutes before Jack could find his voice.     

      "Sorry. I was just remembering something. It was a long time ago." Jack took one last breath before starting to explain. "Back in the fifties, I was floating around Cardiff, just spreading some snow. I stopped to watch a group of children playing in a snowdrift. Two older kids were working on a snowman, while three others were in the middle of a snowball fight. In the middle of it was a little girl playing with a brightly colored ball." Jack had to stop, taking a deep shuddering breath.

      "One of the boys participating in the snowball fight bumped into her and knocked the ball out of her hands. It bounced into the street and she ran after it. I tried to grab her, but she went right through me. That's when the car hit her. We were lying side by side, and for a split second, she could see me. I started to pick myself up when the other kids, and I think the girl's parent's went through me too. It hurt so bad, and I couldn't help her." The sprite was shivering again, cold tears running down his cheeks. Aster quickly took him into his warm embrace. "They took her to the hospital, but she died on the way there. I was there, I saw her and someone else. A tall man with long white robes and a hood. They were bathed in Light. She told me that the man had explained what I'd tried to do, and that he was proud of me. Then, they were gone."

      Aster truly understood why Jack would want to forget. The Angel had given Jack praise, albeit indirectly, but he'd failed to save that little girl.

      "Hey now Snowflake, it wasn't yer fault. You did yer best, even she knew that. Don' kill yerself over that, yeah?" Aster soothed, gently rubbing the snow spirit's back. Jack had stopped sobbing, and snuggled into the pooka's warm fur. "C'mon, let's go get somthin' ta eay, yeah?" Before Jack could respond, Aster hoisted the frost sprite into his arms. Jack let out a squeak as a frosty blush spread over his face and neck. The pooka chuckled as he carried Jack back to the burrow. Kicking the door open with his foot, Aster sat the sprite down on the soft couch. He then made his way into the kitchen where he began working on a quick meal for them both. After preparing a chilled squash soup with fresh b uttered bread. He brought the food into the den to eat with Jack before snuggling into the couch with him. As Jack began to calm down, Aster turned his attention to the entertainment system.

      North had set it up for them when Jack announced that he'd moved in with Aster. He also supplied them with a large selection of movies to choose from. Aster quickly moved to put in one of Jack's favorite movies, _Monty Python's The Holy Grail._

      "Here we go, this should help get yer mind off of it." Aster cooed as he settled back down next to the sprite. Jack smiled gratefully, leaning against the pooka's shoulder, but it wasn't long before they retreated to the nest.

                      ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRIOTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      Jack woke slowly, coming out of the wonderfull sleep that followed a peacefull afterglow. But soon, Jack was wide awake and in a panic. The one detail he'd forgotten to mention was now staring him in the face. Jack tore through the burrow, searching for any sign of Aster. In his mad dash, Jack almost didn't notice the note sitting on the coffee table. The winter sprite snatched up the letter and quickly read.

      **Jack,**

**I had to go to North's for a while, needed to talk about some weird movement in the triangle. If I'm still gone when you wake up, feel free to come over too. Just be careful, North's been chiding me lately and I don't want you to be pulled into his wear shovel talks.**

**Yours, Aster**

      Jack was out of the burrow in less than a minute, quickly vaulting through the air towards the Santoff Clausen tunnel. He let the wind carry him as fast as it could to the surface, bursting out of the tunnel and into the air like a rocket. He was stopped at the entrance by the familiar grey face of Phil. Jack and the yeti had bonded over the years, Jack even learning a bit of yetish from Phil. They had become more like brothers after a while. Jack, as quickly as he could, explained the situation. Phil, after letting out a surprised squawk, hefted the sprite up and barreled down the halls of the pole. When they reached one of the numerous sitting rooms, Phil yelled something about neon pink food coloring and elves. North's eyes widened as he burst from his chair and ran from the room. Jack could swear he heard the man yell down the halls.

      "Stay away from eggnog little boggarts!" Jack stifled his laughter, as Phil plopped him onto a couch beside Aster. The yeti looked at him pointedly before quickly leaving the room. Tooth watched with a confused look while Aster just appeared amused.

      "What was that all about Snowflake?" The pooka asked, his whiskers quivering in amusement. Jack swallowed, looking up at his mate before squeezing his eyes shut and blurting out his dilemma.

      "I'MAWOMBOFWINTERANDIFORGOTTOTELLYOUANDWEDIDITANDIMIGHTGETPREGNANTIDON'TKNOWWHATTODOOHGODPLEASEDONTBEMAD!" Jack peeked up with one eye to see Aster's reaction, only to find his mate looking at him with utter confusion. On the other hand, Tooth was screeching with joy.

      "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna go and make sure the yeti's make you some wonderful sugar free comfort food!" She exclaimed before zooming out of the room as nothing but a green blur. Jack found himself snorting again as Aster's eye twitched slightly.

      "Would ya mind runnin' that by me again love? A mite slower this time?" Aster asked, his voice somewhere between annoyed and amused. Jack took a deep breath before repeating himself.

      "I'm a womb of winter." Jack said slowly. "Which means I have a chance to get pregnant." Aster seemed to stop breathing.

      "How much of a chance?" he asked, with a voice that could cut through stone.

      "Well," Jack swallowed nervously, "We were kind of busy, and you're a spirit of fertility. Wombs of winter are a lot more fertile than most spring spirits. so, really high?" Jack winced as he said those last words. After a minute he looked up to find Aster with wide eyes and a dopey grin plastered to his face. Before he knew it, Jack was being spun around the room by a cackling pooka. "So you're not mad?" Jack asked with Aster led him in his erratic dance. The pooka quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

      "I'm happier that you could know." Aster replied, holding Jack close to his chest. Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I already have a Tumblr, but I was thinking that I'd start a new one for my Fics, original works, and art. My current tumblr is just a sea of reposts with some art near the very beginning of the blog. Tell what you guys think.


	4. Announcement. Not really a new chapter but rather important.

Ok, so I've just had all four of my wisdom teeth, and my two top back teeth next to my wisdom teeth removed all at once today. I don't really trust my writing skills at the moment, so short hiatus until at least after next Thursday. That would be the day after my follow up, and when I have both had time to recover and get back into the swing of work. Bare with me, don't know if I have any loyal fans yet, and I'll be back soon.


	5. Wombs of Winter: A guide for Bunnies and the like

      In short, the other guardians were dumbfounded. Jack knew that he wouldn't get away with a rushed explanation, so he opted for the long story. Once he'd gotten the guardians to calm down a bit, Jack settled onto the couch under Aster's arm. North flopped down into his chair, Sandy silently floating near by. Tooth settled herself on the far arm of the couch, while Baby Tooth sat gently on Jack's knee. Finally, Phil decided to sit in on the explanation and sat himself down in a sturdy rocking chair.

      "Ok, so I should probably start with what Wombs of Winter actually are. Basically, we are winter spirits who are able to become pregnant or impregnate others no matter our gender. That's a pretty big deal considering that winter spirits are famous for being barren. We are also far more fertile than most spring spirits other than spring fertility spirits." Jack paused a moment to let that sink in. "Wombs of Winter are very rare, and Mother nature considers all of us as her children."

      "So, who are the other wombs?" Tooth asked curiously, fidgeting excitedly on the arm of the couch. Baby Tooth began nodding vigorously, also eager for an answer.

      "Well, the eldest is Bona Dea, she's a roman fertility spirit and a winter spirit. She was originally considered a goddess. Then, there's Elsa and Anna. Elsa is the current Snow Queen, and is the most benevolent one so far. Probably due to her sister Anna, who is a spirit of the winter hearth. They were apparently real sisters before becoming spirits. Jakul Frosti, who's a pretty violent frost sprite. He is pretty protective of all of us, and in recent years has been taking pages from my book. Trust me when I say that that is a really good thing, he used to be a spirit of frostbite and fear." Jack stopped to shudder lightly and curl closer into Aster before carrying on with his explanation. "Next there's Zith, a kitsune who specializes in ice magic. He's pretty skittish but really sweet. Finally, there's Silverpine. He's a special Loup-Garou who chases winter from place to place and has taken it upon himself to hunt Wendigo wherever he finds them."

      "Anything else? We are wanting no surprises." North asked in a serious tone.

      "Well, the children that Wombs of Winter bare usually have a lot of power. They have a fifty percent chance of having the season and powers of either of their parents, and a fifty percent chance to represent seasons and elements not even related to either parent. they also always have unique powers and gifts all their own. Mother is just as protective of her grandchildren as her children." Jack explained, with a serine smile gracing his face. he seemed almost wistful while talking of his makeshift family.

      "So why is it that Seraphina thinks of Wombs like that?" Tooth questioned, a curious gleam in her eyes.

      "You would really have to ask her. I don't have an explanation." Jack supplied, a loose smile playing on his face. As Tooth continued to bombard Jack with questions, Aster felt a large hand on his shoulder. The pooka glanced up to find Phil, staring daggers at him. As Aster prepared to ask what the problem was, the yeti gave a subtle shake of his head before glancing to the door. Aster understood, and carefully began to hoist himself off the couch. "Something wrong Cottontail?" Jack questioned.

      "Nah, jus' gotta check up on somthin'." Aster smiled reassuringly down at his mate. Jack smiled back before turning back to Tooth. Aster was led quickly through the halls of the pole. Soon, he and Phil had arrived at North's office. The pooka honked in surprise as he was gently shoved into the room. The yeti slammed the door behind him before glaring at Aster. The sound of a throat clearing made Aster quickly turn, only to find North and Sandy. North sat at his desk, a leisurely smile almost betrayed the fire in his blue eyes. Sandy held a mischievous look as he floated in the corner of the room. Aster did not like where is was going at all.

      "Um, what's goin' on here?" Aster asked cautiously. The other three simply looked on for a moment before North suddenly pulled out one of his sabers from underneath his desk. The large Cossack then reached into one of his desk's drawers and pulled out a small polishing kit. Realization hit Aster like a brick, "Are you lot givin' me a shovel talk?" The pooka asked, disbelief creeping into his voice.

      "Vhat vas first clue?" North deadpanned as he polished his saber. Phil gave a dangerous grin as he cracked his knuckles while Sandy just looked pleased with himself.

      "Why are you lot waitin' till now to do this? Me an' Jackie are pretty far along at this point." Aster questioned.

      "Precisely, getting far along in relationship. You and Jack have reached point of no return, vhere you and he very well may be connected until end. Jack could bare your child. Before, it could have been phase or fling. Now we know is serious. So, ve talk." North replied, a dark glint in his eye. Aster sighed in defeat, it wasn't like they were wrong.

      "Say, say what you have to." Aster complied, motioning to the three standing before him. Phil reached under the desk for something, apparently he was first. with a bit of effort, Phil hefted up an intricately carved stone statue of Aster. It was only about a foot tall and had no color to it. As Aster admired it, the statue was suddenly smashed into rubble underneath the yeti's fist. Aster swallowed down a yelp as he looked up at Phil. It certainly was a straight forward threat. Phil stepped back as Sandy began to float closer to the pooka. The dream weaver let loose a flurry of symbols that very basically translated to be gentle with Jack and something about how not even the moon would save him if he wronged the snow sprite. Aster very much believed it, seeing as even Manny had a soft spot for Jack. Aster nodded his head in understanding.

      "Then, I suppose is my turn." North voiced dangerously. The imposing man, still clutching his saber, made is way slowly around the desk. "All I vish to know is," North paused, and suddenly the sharp blade of his saber was at Aster's neck, "Vill you ever pull something like '68 again?" There was a furious blaze in the Cossack's cobalt eyes as he stared down the pooka. Aster was more than confused. That had been so long ago, why would North bring it up now.

      "Wha' do ya' mean. I forgave 'I'm for that." And a second blade was at his neck.

      "Jack does not need forgiveness!" North's anger radiated from him like fire, even causing Phil and Sandy to back away slightly. "Do you even know what happened that night?" The mighty man asked. Aster was unsure of himself, but recited what he had believed happened.

      "Jack thought he'd have a bit of a lark, and started up a blizzard on my 'oliday." Aster said, a slight bitterness creeping into his tone.

      "Wrong!" North's voice had grown so loud that the ice sculptures throughout the room trembled slightly at his yell. "Jack had been attacked! The frost trolls had tried to use him. When He first told me I did not fully understand, but now I have knowledge that he is Womb. He won against them, but then broke down soon after. Jack's power is connected to emotion. When he is angry, lightning is at his fingertips, when happy a dusting of snow. When he breaks down, losses control, his powers follow." North let that sink in. The revelation shook Aster to the core. His Snowflake had almost been raped by foul creatures, he had been broken and weak. Aster hadn't thought at the time to even attempt to ask what had been wrong. He had just started yelling. Aster had to fix this.


	6. The Good News

      It had only been a week or so, and already the other Guardians were treating Jack as if he were as delicate as the Ice he made. After days on end of being cooped up in the Warren by his overprotective pooka and having multitudes of strange culinary concoctions shoved towards him for tasting, Jack was finally in the open air. The hyper snow sprite whooped in delight as he flipped and twirled his way through the clouds. If the others had reacted this way at the news that Jack might be pregnant, he knew that if he actually was the Guardians would have him grounded until the little one was born. So, Jack flourished and looped in the air, milking the short time he had to fly on his way to Eden. Jack could sense the entrance to his mother's home was near, and as he dove through a particularly fluffy cloud he was greeted to a particularly lovely scent. It was almost like a mix between honeysuckles and rain. When Jack exited the cloud, before him was a remarkable garden of every plant known to man, and many only known to spirit. Now that Jack had entered Seraphina's realm, he knew exactly where to go. The joyous snow sprite touched down near the very center of the immense garden. Just as he did, a beautiful woman appeared before him.

      She was absolutely gorgeous, with flawless skin, high cheekbones, and captivating eyes. At the moment, her eyes shimmered a contented teal color, almost like the sea. Her flowing auburn hair seemed to fade at the edges, becoming little more than mist. She wore a remarkable dress than billowed in the wind like the branches of a willow tree. She gazed happily at Jack as she reached out to embrace him. Jack accepted it without hesitation, sighing with content.

      "Welcome Jack," She said warmly, "It's been so long since I've seen you last. You've been so busy these past few years." As Seraphina spoke, her eyes shifted to a midnight blue. Jack felt a small pang of guilt for not speaking with his "Mother" for so long.

      "I know, sorry for not coming by sooner." Jack replied sheepishly. Seraphina merely smiled as she placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

      "Never you mind, what is it I can do for you today?" Seraphina asked. Jack's face was overcome by a frosty blush as he tried to choke out the reason he'd come. However, Seraphina had already pieced enough together to figure out why her "son" had come for a visit. "AH, so you've finally settled down have you? Tell me, who _is_ the lucky spirit who courted you, without my permission?" Jack went paler as Seraphina gazed at him. her motherly smile, which had yet to falter, was betrayed by the shining red color of her eyes. Jack began to shakily explain.

      "Um, well Mother. It isn't really his fault. Bunny didn't know who..."

      "Ah, E. aster Bunnymund. I had no idea you had feelings for the Easter Bunny." Seraphina mused, half to herself. She gained a rather unsettling expression as her eyes shifted into a calculating gold. "Well, I suppose it's a little too late for castration. I could always employ the help of your dear sisters to shave him."

      "Mother, that's really not, wait. Too late for castration. does that mean what I think it means?" Jack asked hopefully, completely forgetting the fact that Seraphina was still muttering ways to get Aster back. She stopped, turning to face jack with her motherly smile and violet eyes.

      "Why yes Jack, it does." Jack whooped loudly as he spun in the air. He called a quick thank you over his shoulder before shooting through the air like a rocket towards the Workshop. Jack arrived in record time, and touched down gently in the globe room. As the made his way to the main den, he received countless double-takes from the yetis. They had never seen Jack Frost walk anywhere, knowing he preferred just flying through the halls with a cold breeze on his heels. The moment Jack opened the door to the den, he was swarmed by Tooth and her fairies. Out of the constant squeaking, Jack could just make out Tooth asking how many there were. He was saved by his knight in fuzzy armor as Aster shooed them away.

      "Rack off! Give 'I'm some space tah breath!" Aster ordered, an annoyed tinge to his voice, before he led Jack over to the couch where Phil had already taken a seat. Aster didn't hesitate to sit in the remaining space and pull Jack down onto his lap. After a few minutes, everyone had settled down enough for Jack to collect his thoughts. He could barely contain them when Aster asked, "So, how about it love?"

      "I'm pregnant!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He had expected those he shared the room with to celebrate, what he hadn't been prepared for was the chorus of cheers from the hallway. Apparently, the elves and Yeti had followed him to listen in. Aster suddenly pulled Jack into his chest for an elated hug when a thought struck Jack. "Oh, and Aster?"

      "What is it love?" Aster asked, happily nuzzling Jack's neck.

      "My Mother want's to shave you." Aster froze at the statement, eyes going comically wide.

      "Wot?"

      "Well, she mentioned that it was too late to castrate you..." Jack trailed off.Aster simply honked in fear, quickly releasing Jack and holding his paws above his head, as there was a knock at the window.

     

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the wait everyone! I've been super busy with work. Hope you like the chapter!


End file.
